Supermarket trolleys, if cleaned at all, are cleaned manually with detergent and water. In some larger supermarkets, the expense associated with the washing of trolleys can be excessive due to the time involved in the manual operation and the wages which must be paid to the washing personnel.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a convenient means by which supermarket trolleys can be washed en mass.
There is disclosed herein a mobile supermarket trolley washing apparatus for simultaneously washing a plurality of trolleys, said apparatus comprising: a chassis; an enclosure to contain the plurality of trolleys, said enclosure having first and second ends and being mounted on the chassis and into which said trolleys are delivered from either the first or second end to be cleaned, an opening at each of said ends through which said trolleys enter or leave said enclosure; a conveyor mounted on said chassis and extending through said enclosure, the conveyor being adapted to receive said trolleys to move the trolleys in either direction between said first and second ends; a plurality of liquid spray nozzles mounted to direct liquid spray at the interior of said enclosure to clean said trolleys being conveyed; an assembly to deliver an air curtain across each said opening such that said trolleys are dried; and means for recycling said sprayed liquid from said enclosure back to said nozzles.